Heinz Doofenshmirtz
Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz is the main villain in the Disney Channel Show "Phineas and Ferb". His nemesis is Perry the Platypus, who always foils his semi-evil schemes. Early Life In his early life, Heinz was just a simple little boy living presumably somewhere in eastern Europe, often abused by his parents and forced to be their prized lawn gnome; his only friend was the moon (and his neighbor, Kenny). His brother, Roger Doofenshmirtz, was the one in the family to get WAY more attention than Heinz, which lead Heinz into a life of evil. His first invention was called "Inator", which does nothing but shoot a ray of plasma into outer space. He entered it in a Science Fair, but lost to a Baking Soda Volcano. Trivia *He is voiced by Dan Povenmire. *His catchphrase is "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!". However, in one episode "The Great Indoors", Doof said his catchphrase in Spanish by saying "¡Maldito seas, Perry el Ornitorrinco!". * Category:VILLAINS Category:Idiots Category:Team Nefarious Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Scientists Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Campbell's adventures villains Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:German-Accented characters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Gunners Category:Remorseful characters Category:Gas Users Category:Mutated characters Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Comedians Category:HEROES Category:Reformed characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Campbell's adventures allies Category:Disney Villains Category:Disney heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:False Antagonist Category:Evil for stupid reasons Category:Not too intelligent Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:The Foot Empire members Category:Sore Losers Category:A Character who is afraid of ghost Category:Evil Creator Category:Heroic Creator Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Transformed Characters Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Bond Protectors Category:Bond Creators Category:Treehouse Comix Adventure Crew Members Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Not completely evil. Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Singing characters Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Villains Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Redeemed Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Anti Villains Category:Comic Relief Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Misfits Category:Characters who have a tragic past Category:Tragic Characters Category:Former villains Category:Not completely evil Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Villains who don't know to be evil Category:Determinators Category:Secret Agents Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Villains Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:Barney's enemies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Team Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure villains Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Villains Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure villains Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures villains Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Tragic Villains Category:Tragic Heroes Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Villains Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Kieran's adventure villains Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:The Paw Patrol’s Adventures Villains Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:The Paw Patrol’s Adventures Allies